Hotel Transylvania Saw Game
Story Pigsaw has kidnapped Mavis, Jonathan, Dennis, Winnie, and Ericka forcing Dracula, Frank, Wayne, and Murray to play his wicked game. Help them defeat various horror movie and game villains and save Mavis, Johnathan, Dennis, Winnie, and Ericka. Characters Heroes * Dracula * Frankenstein * Wayne * Murray Victims * Mavis * Jonathan Loughran * Dennis Loughran * Winnie * Ericka Van Helsing Villains * Pigsaw * Werewolf Pups * Freddy Krueger * Jason Voorhees * The Sanderson Sisters * Michael Myers * Jeff the Killer * Samara Morgan * Evil Unikitty * Ink Bendy * Athaga Prenderghast * Slappy the Dummy * Ernesto de la Cruz * Oogie Boogie * Bill Cipher * The Witch (Geraldine) * Bela * Abraham Van Helsing Others * Inkagames Winners * Griffin * Wanda * Blobby * Emily the Corpse Bride * Beetlejuice * Geraldine * Wybee Intro/Trailer * Hotel Transylvania Location: Transylvania * Dracula: Oh just a perfect day, to make some perfect Scream Cake! * Frankenstein: Yummy, Seems great Scream Cake!! * Dracula: Oh you wait for Frank! * Frankenstein goes away and hits Griffin * Griffin: Oh what are you doing Frankie? * Frankenstein: Sorry didn't see you there! * Griffin: I know I am invisible but you just can't see my glasses huh? * Frankenstein: Sorry Griffin! * Dracula: Oh stop agreeing with you two! * Griffin & Frankenstein: Fine * 30 minutes later card * Dracula: Hm� time to see the relaxing news of Transylvania! * Dracula turns on the tv * The TV turns on and Pigsaw appears on the screen * Dracula: Oh what do you have business here? * Pigsaw: Nope on my business. * (answer 1) Dracula: Okay monster guy, What room would you like? * Pigsaw: I would rather have a room in a sack room. * Dracula: That's odd but vampiristic. * (answer 2) Dracula: You must be our new waiter at the cafeteria! Pigsaw: You should have looked at who was the new waiter, you vampires. * Dracula: I can't see the new waiter during my nails don't fit on the vampire phone I mean human phone. * Pigsaw: Yeah yeah * (answer 3) Dracula: What kind of business do you access here? * Pigsaw: I just want to play an original game of games. * Dracula: You monster room, Let's play in your hotel room we can get for you. * Pigsaw: I don't want that kind of room, It's a dangerous game, With heroes and villains and traps! * Dracula: I have no reason to play that kind of game. * Pigsaw shows Mavis and the others in a cage ** Dracula: MAVIS RELAX HER OR I WILL BITE YOU ** Pigsaw: Do you want to play the game ** Dracula: YES ANYTHING TO FREE MY MAVIS GIRL! ** Pigsaw: Let me explain the rules, Mavis and the others are trapped somewhere in here in Transylvania, And also in the human town. ** Dracula: GUYS WE HAVE SOME SAVING TO DO! ** Frankenstein and Wayne Murray comes running ** Dracula: Guys we got to save the others! ** Frankenstein: Oh gosh, If they stayed with us this wouldn't happen! ** Wayne: True! Murray: Of course this happens when Dracula bakes Scream Cake! ** Dracula: No time to lose guys Let's GO! ** TV turns off *** Dracula, Frankenstein, Wayne, Murray: HELP US SAVE THE OTHERS! *** Trailer card Category:Rescue yourself Saw Games Category:Rescue Saw Games